Alphabet Drabbles, DGM style
by Kanda-Chan
Summary: Um.. summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey ya'll. So, I know ive been kind of AWOL for awhile. Please bear with me. I will not make excuses, ive just been too lazy to write anything. I will explain everything at the bottom. So, this is a little thing ive been considering for a while. Its an alphabet-drabble story. I will be going in order, and ill probably update every week or 2. I make no promises though.

My word this week was 'Acceptable', and my pairing was Yullen.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warnings: Um… cursing? Boy on boy, fluff… Dummy!Lavi abuse.

-Acceptable You-

"Baka moyashi, you're tensing again. Relax and hit again." Kanda Yuu spoke in a hushed tone. I growled and brushed my bangs out of my eyes, glaring at him.

"It's kind of hard to relax when my teacher keeps glaring at me." I snapped back.

"Well, I wouldn't glare if you'd just do it right. Hit again." I sighed and adjusted my posture, focusing on the dummy in front of me. Stupid looking thing. Kanda had gotten a red wig and put it on the dummies head, along with an eye patch and a goofy smile. When I had asked him about it, he'd said it was a personal matter. He'd then proceeded to beat the shit out of the dummy, which he had 'lovingly' dubbed 'Lavi'. I figured it was the self-proclaimed best friend that always called Kanda 'Yuu-chan!'

"Moyashi, focus and hit again." Letting energy flow through me and distributing my weight evenly, I lunged at the dummy with all my strength. My sword went through it's 'heart' and I pulled back after counting to 3, glancing at Kanda as I sheathed my sword. He walked over and inspected 'Lavi'. I watched him anxiously, hoping for the praise I had been looking for for weeks. After he finished his appraisal of my 'victim', he looked at me and smiled softly, most likely sensing my nervousness. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead shortly.

"Acceptable. Practice is over for today." I grinned, rejoicing, and practically skipped out the door, holding his hand.

-You're the only dummy I need, bakanda-

-_- I have no explanation for this… It was like, 2 in the AM when I wrote this, and I was running off an hour of sleep and caffeine and ramen. I know, its short and stupid. I promise the next one will be longer. The word is Boys. Any suggestions for a pairing?

Reviews are love, and I love you all, even if all I do is procrastinate and then put out crap like this and ask you to keep reading. Im sorry ): Ugh, this wasn't even a page long.. Wtf.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey ya'll. So, I know I said this would be updated every 2 weeks… I lied. I got a little caught up in… stuff. Ya. So, I will try to update this regularly, but I make no promises. Im actually updating this because I promised Sleepingbueaty I would. So, this chapter is dedicated to her because she gave me the idea for it :3 Thank you, Zuzu-Chan!

Go check her out!  u/4100262/

Anyway, the word of the week is 'Boys' and it is a Lenalee-centric chapter. Hope you enjoy!

-Boys-

_Allen…_

Allen was her moon. He shined bright and lit up her world when all went dark. He was pale and beautiful, and everyone told him that. And just like the pale, white moon, he would shine brighter as time went on.

_Kanda…_

Kanda was her rock, strong and steady. He kept her stable and upright. He supported her when she needed him, and never questioned her about it or mentioned it afterwards. And she was grateful to him.

_Lavi…_

Lavi was her sky. She could always look up and see him smiling at her, like a sunny day, or staring at nothing, like the gloomy gray of a storm. But he was constant, and that was all that she needed.

_Komui…_

Komui was her world. He was everything to her. He wished her luck when she left, and welcomed her home on her return. He spoiled her and protected her. He loved her with all he had, as a brother and a parent. And she gladly took that love, and returned it just as equally. He was all she had for family, she was well aware of that. So she fought to protect him; She had no idea that when she left to fight for him, he cried. Not for theatrics, but because he hated that he sent her out into danger.

-Boys are stupid… run them over-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ….

The word is 'Crayon', the pairing is 'yullen'

-Crayon-

Kanda reminded Allen of a black crayon sometimes. Completely boring and dark.

Allen reminded Kanda of a white crayon most times. Utterly useless and stupid.

But you can't have white without black, and there would be no black if there was no white. They complimented each other, yet they were complete opposites.

Kanda lacked any real personality. He didn't like anything and his dislikes were infinite. He was dark and brooding, and he seemed moody and depressing at times. He was overpowering and oppressing. He was dark and mysterious.

Allen had abundant personality, even if none of them were really his true personality. He was bright and cheerful, always smiling. He was practically blinding, he shined so bright. Yet he was mysterious in his own way. He fought against Kanda, trying to one-up him.

Light and Dark, Black and White. They needed each other.

"You're as useless as a white crayon."

"Well, you're as boring as a black crayon."

-Black and White-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The word today is 'Dance'. And to La tar de MJ, I will definitely go with one of your suggestions for a future chapter. This is the best reply I can give you unless you make an actual profile D:

-Dance-

"_Get the hell out of my way, stupid apprentice." _

"_Maybe if you weren't so overgrown, I wouldn't be in your way."_

_They danced around each other, running to escape the debt-collectors behind them. It was a clumsy, un-coordinated dance, full of mistakes and stumbles. They yelled and cursed at each other, but they still led and followed as needed, in unspoken harmony. _

"Allen? What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh. I'm just remembering when I traveled with Master Cross."

He saved the memories of their dance for lonely days.

-I'll follow you, but only if you'll lead me in the right direction-

A/N: goddammit this was short AF. I promise E will be longer. Any suggestions for a word?


End file.
